Retrum
Retrum es una novela rosa y de misterio de Francesc Miralles. Fue publicada en 2010, está escrita en primera persona y fue traducida a ocho idiomas. Contó con una secuela, Retrum 2: la nieve negra. Se desarrolla principalmente en Teià, pueblo de un municipio de Barcelona, y en distintos distritos de la misma. Sinopsis Cuenta la historia del joven Christian (Retrum), quien vive devastado por la muerte de su hermano gemelo Julián, de la cual se siente profundamente culpable, y razón por la que su madre les abandona a su padre y a él, yéndose a vivir a América. Con su nuevo aletargado padre, Christian trata de continuar con su vida intentando pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros del colegio y vecinos, hasta que conoce a Alexia y a sus compañeros Robert y Lorena, a quienes se suele referir a lo largo de la primera parte como los pálidos. Éstos le muestran la organización que han creado, Retrum. Estructura La novela se divide en cinco partes, cada cual subdividida en capítulos cortos no numerados de tres o cuatro páginas, que comienzan siempre con una cita de alguna canción, obra literaria o refrán, a menudo relacionados con la muerte o con la temática oscura característica del libro. Temática A lo largo de las dos primeras partes, el protagonista, Christian, logra superar el trágico fallecimiento de su hermano enamorándose de Alexia, una joven que conoce de casualidad una noche cerca del cementerio del pueblo en el que vive y con la cual forja una relación que va más allá de la muerte. Un segundo suceso trágico da paso a la tercera parte, en la que Christian debe desvelar el misterio que rodea una muerte. Referencias culturales y de lugares no-ficticios Se hacen de forma bastante habitual citas de fragmentos o frases de canciones a lo largo de los capítulos, algunas de ellas pertenecientes a la banda del autor (Francesc Miralles): Nikosia. También se hacen referencia a artistas de la talla de Lord Byron, Bela Lugosi o Frank Sinatra. Canciones mencionadas a lo largo de la novela *Siouxsie and the Banshees, NightShift *Japan, Nightporter *Bauhaus, Bela Lugosi’s Dead *Sisters of Mercy, Temple of Love *David Bowie, Wild is the Wind *Joy Division, Love will Tear us Apart *Micah P. Hinson, Diggin a Grave *The Clash, London Calling *Cat Power, Naked if I Want to *Sufjan Stevens, You’re the Blood *The Doors, When the Music’s over *Nikosia, When we were Dead / The Grammar of Love *Plou, Stockholm / Friday Kit *George Troughton & Tal Ben Ari sing Hotel Guru, The End of the Day / Kew Gardens *Parálisis Permanente, Autosuficiencia *La Mode, En cualquier fiesta *Décima Víctima, Un hombre solo *Alaska y los Pegamoides, Redrum *u_mä, Blanc *Anímic, El cel blanc del nord Poesía y novelas mencionadas a lo largo de la novela Poesía *''EN UN ÁLBUM'' / Lord Byron *''EL CAMINO NO ELEGIDO'' / Robert Frost *''CEMENTERIO DE SINERA'' / Salvador Espriu *''EL VERDADERO AMOR PASA'' / William Blake *''EL CUERVO'' / Edgar Allan Poe Relatos y Novelas *''La ciudad sin nombre'', Lovecraft *''Las noches lúgubres'', José Cadalso *''El vampiro'', John William Polidori *''Drácula, Bram Stoker *Frankenstein, Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley *''Los cantos de Maldoror, Conde de Lautreamont *''La espuma de los días'', Boris Vian Por su parte, los escenarios de la historia son casi en su totalidad reales, muchos de ellos basados en sitios reales pero con el nombre modificado. Primera parte *Teià (Pueblo de Barcelona) Pueblo donde reside Christian, el protagonista. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y de pocos habitantes. *Cementerio de Teià Es el lugar dónde Christian acude para sentirse relajado después de la muerte de su hermano. Allí conoce a Alexia por primera vez. *Nikosia (banda) Es el grupo de música del autor, Francesc Miralles. En el primer capítulo, Alexia entona las primeras estrofas de "When we were Dead", pero nunca se hace referencia al título de la canción, o a su pertenencia al grupo, ya que en el libro la canción la ha compuesto ella. *Gilda (película de 1946) Christian la menciona al encontrar el largo guante negro de Alexia, mencionando un parecido con el de la protagonista de la película. *Sanglas La marca de la moto del padre de Christian y Julián, en la cual montan sin su permiso, provocando la muerte de este último. Christian la describe como "una pieza de museo. La joya de la corona." *Crepúsculo Se realizan varias referencias a la saga. La primera en la primera parte, cuando Chris se compara con la protagonista, refiriéndose a si mismo como "una especie de Bella Swan", haciendo referencia a su casi nula relación con su padre, aunque compartían casa, y más tarde cuando Lorena compara al líder de Parálisis Total con Robert Pattinson, "pero más enclenque". *Plou (Banda) Alba invita a Christian a un concierto que el grupo da en la Palma. *Arvo Pärt Uno de los compositores por los que Christian siente admiración. Describe Für Alina como una "delicada pieza". *Lord Byron A Christian le encantaba leer la autobiografía del autor, de la que hace un breve resumen al comienzo de la novela. *Las noches lúgubres Obra de José Cadalso que Christian lee y describe como "tan extravagante, que varias veces tuve que interrumpir la lectura, preso de un ataque de risa" *Tolkien Cita la descripción del autor de los fuegos fatuos: los cirios de los cadáveres *Cementerio de Sinera *Negranoche Discoteca gótica ficticia, posiblemente basada en el 666, una discoteca gótica que existió en Barcelona durante la primera década del siglo 21. Los pálidos suelen ir allí con frecuencia a bailar y a beber, describiéndolo como "lo más parecido a un club donde a nosotros nos gustaría ir" *Maxwell *Siouxsie & the Banshees Un tema suyo es parte de la recopilación Night Shift que Alexia entrega a Chris poco después de conocerse. Además, se entiende que Alexia se maquilla los ojos igual que la cantante principal del grupo. *The Cure *Japan (Banda) Night Porter era el 15º tema de la recopilación de Alexia. *Arenys de Mar *Salvador Espriu *Josep Limona (escultor modernista) Alexia expresa su gusto por la escultura del artista en el el cementerio de Sinera. Segunda parte *Anticristo (Película de Lars Von Trier) Cuando Chris llega a Negranoche (Nombre ficticio para referirse a 666, una discoteca gótica que hubo en Barcelona) para encontrarse con los pálidos, Alexia, que bailaba sola en la primera planta, le comenta que Robert y Lorena han ido a ver Anticristo a un multicine. Al final del capítulo siguiente, cuando Christian y Alexia están a punto de besarse, Robert los separa, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder (probablemente debido a la pobre iluminación del local) y les explica que no quedaban entradas. Más tarde, el grupo debate sobre la película y el director de la misma, mientras toman una copa en la segunda planta. Personajes * Christian (Retrum): Protagonista de la novela. Es un chico de 16 años que vive retraído de la sociedad, y que pasa el tiempo leyendo poesía y escuchando música cerca del cementerio de su pueblo, Teià. Se enamora profundamente de Alexia casi al poco de conocerla, describiéndola a menudo como "Guapa. Muy guapa, incluso" . Es descrito como un chico estilizado de altura normal, y considerablemente atractivo. Rechaza a Alba reiteradamente, compañera de clase que está enamorada de él desde el comienzo de la novela. Muchas veces se hace referencia a la atracción que el protagonista causa en sus compañeras, que a menudo le consideran guapo y sienten interés romántico hacia él. Sin embargo, el aclara que aunque a veces se dejaba con alguna, nunca llegó a nada serio con ninguna, haciendo incluso dudar a sus compañeros acerca de su orientación sexual, cosa que no se había interesado en desmentir. * Alexia: Componente original de Retrum, es descrita por primera vez como una chica de "belleza intimidante" estilizada de largo y sedoso liso cabello oscuro, piel clara y ojos tan negros como el carbón (y unas pecas que sorprenden a Christian cuando la ve desmaquillada por primera vez). Es a menudo descrita por Christian como la chica más guapa que ha visto jamás. Junto con Robert, es la más sensata del grupo, sacándolos varias veces de apuros con diversas ocurrencias. Al principio se muestra difícil con Chris, manteniéndose alejada de él y guardándose con un halo de misterio. Acaba enamorándose de él, y mantienen un romance a lo largo de toda la novela, en el cual Alexia nunca deja de ocultarle cosas a Christian, que le carcomen tras el asesinato de esta. Vive en Sant Cugat. * Alba: Compañera de pupitre de Christian. Al comienzo de la novela, es descrita como una pseudo-hippie de largo pelo rubio y lentes de montura gruesa, que sólo agrada a Christian por el poco trato que hace con él, aunque es porque está profundamente enamorada de él. Christian la describe con unos pechos bastante generosos, a menudo sin sujetador, después de que Alba comience a cambiar su estilo de vestir y a mostrar su interés de forma más explícita, insinuándosele a menudo e incluso desnudándose delante de él. Consigue mantener un breve romance con él al morir Alexia en Highgate, pero la deja antes de acostarse con ella, sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Alexia, a pesar de que la creía muerta. * Robert: Único miembro original masculino de Retrum. Es descrito como un "chico alto y desgarbado, con los cabellos morenos revueltos como si nunca usará peine", que viste con pantalones ajustados y camisetas, y que a quien Christian se refiere a menudo como «pagafantas» por acompañar siempre a sus atractivas compañeras con quienes no ha mantenido ni mantiene ningún tipo de relación sentimental. Es el más sereno de los tres, y el que hace de mediador en diversas ocasiones. Parece estar más unido a Lorena que a Alexia. Más tarde, Christian descubre que es gay. Vive con sus padres en Alella * Lorena: El otro miembro femenino de Retrum. Es descrita por Christian como "atractiva, pero no tanto como Alexia". Lleva el pelo corto, de un rojo teñido intenso, rostro ovalado y nariz respingona que a Christian le recuerda a las damas medievales. A menudo viste ropa a juego con su salvaje forma de ser, en ocasiones incluso violenta, que en un comienzo saca de quicio a Christian, que opinaba que su comportamiento le hacía perder todo su atractivo. Es de Badalona. * Gerard: Pintor del pueblo de mediana edad a quien Chris acude a menudo en busca de consejo. Al comienzo de la novela, era la única persona a parte de su padre con la que el muchacho se relacionaba. Adaptación cinematográfica Miralles ha anunciado la venta de los derechos de la novela a Mediafilms. La adaptación de la novela correrá a cargo del cineasta catalán Denis Rovira (El Grifo, Ángel, Laxarus Taxon) y parece haber sido confirmado el joven actor alemán Robert Köhler, que narró Retrum en el audiolibro alemán, para el papel protagonista, Christian. Al parecer, la película será una producción internacional, y está aún en proceso de preproducción.